


Do you hear me callin'

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Long Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this gifset : http://hummelmcclaus.tumblr.com/post/67771939403/au-kurt-and-sebastian-are-in-a-long-distance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you hear me callin'

It had been a tough choice, picking U.C.L.A. over Tisch.

But in the end, it had been Kurt himself who had convinced Sebastian to go to the West Coast.

—

_"Seb," he says softly , carding his fingers in Sebastian’s hair, "we both know that U.C.L.A.’s program for Costume design will be more in your alley than Tisch’s. You got accepted in both, that’s super impressive, but I don’t want you to go to New York just to be closer to me," he adds with a firm tug to Sebastian’s hair to make him look up._

_Sebastian pouts even harder, burying his nose in Kurt’s chest and holding tight, like some baby koala. “You’re right, I know you’re right, but all I hear is that you don’t want me to bust your moves with the entire student population of New york,” he mumbles in the material of Kurt’s shirt, earning himself a slap to the shoulder._

_"You know it’s not like that," Kurt huffs and Sebastian forces himself to sit up to face his boyfriend._

_"I know," Sebastian says, looking down, only looking back up when Kurt takes his chin in his hand and leans forward to press a light kiss to his lips._

_"We can make it," Kurt adds, rubbing their noses together._

_"We can make it," Sebastian repeats, before capturing Kurt’s mouth once again._

—-

Since NYADA started earlier than UCLA, Sebastian had insisted on accompanying Kurt to the airport with Burt - what kind of boyfriend would he be if he wasn’t even there to send his boyfriend off to the Big Apple ?

Kurt only found out about the hidden messages Sebastian crammed in his bag later, once he was in the plane and trying to keep the tears at bay.

NYADA is … everything that Kurt expected and wanted and nothing like what he expected.

It’s disconcerting, but he has Sebastian’s dried flowers with him, in the hidden pocket of his messenger bag, at all times, giving him a comfort that he didn’t suspect he would need.

They do make it - Skype conversations help, there is no doubt about that : the fact that they don’t feel like they’re being pushed to the side in favor of everything new and fabulous that is happening in the other’s life, the sensation that they are together in this, even separated by a continent, it all contributes to only making them love each other more.

Skype sex sessions during which Kurt shows off the muscles developping thanks to Gym classes and so many porté in dance class and Sebastian comes to the idea of Kurt holding him up against the wall are definitely helping.

But sometimes, it doesn’t feel like they’re going to make it.

When Kurt’s days are too stressfull, and what he really needs is Sebastian’s arms sheltering him from the world but he can’t have that - all he has is Sebastian’s cardigan -, his roommates usually find him in the kitchen, whisking his troubles in butter and sugar, letting the cookies he makes take his stress from him.

Not that Santana minds - what little weight she gains from that amount of stress baking is going straight to her boobs anyway; Rachel doesn’t exactly mind, those cookies are a Godsend, but she is … concerned for her friend.

—

And it’s not like Sebastian is faring any better on the other coast.

He has friends, luckily, so he doesn’t feel as isolated as he thought he would - he doesn’t have a Berry or, God forbids, a Lopez to act as buffer between him and the harsh reality that he is miles away from the only man who makes him feel alive.

But he has a Clarington, and that’s almost as good as anything else.

Hunter doesn’t study Costume design, he’s far more interested in the Theater management, but he has taken Sebastian under his wing, so to speak.

Once a Warbler, always a Warbler, right ?

Sometimes, though, Sebastian wishes Hunter would care less about his “well-being”.

Quotes necessary, because Hunter anhd Sebastian have two different definitions for that word.

Sebastian feels like he’s dealing with his loneliness pretty healthily : he focuses on his homework and his projects, he talks to Kurt regularly, he has other friends, and he masturbates fairly regularly.

For Hunter, this is not healthy because Sebastian doesn’t really experience the “true” student life : he doesn’t go to parties, he doesn’t pull all-nighter for the sake of more parties, he doesn’t even go to the night clubs.

Tired of hearign that he’s boring, Sebastian puts on a clean (he hopes so) polo shirt and goes with them, sitting at the bar and letting the music invade his senses as he sips his beer.

"Come dancing," Hunter says in his ear and Sebastian frowns - his friend already sounds pretty far gone.

"Don’t feel like it, thanks," he replies with a smile, returning his attention to the pretty lights behind the bar - it gives him ideas for a revival of Cabaret, a modern one, that could be his big project and …

"God you’re whipped."

Hunter lets himself fall on a stool next to Sebastian, his voice heavy with alcohol and contempt.

"Excuse me ?" Sebastian retorts with a cocked eyebrow.

"Dude," Hunter slurs, "we’re at a _club_ and you’re not even _dancing_ ,” pausing to take a sip of Sebastian’s beer, “You - are - so - whipped,” he repeats with a chuckle.

Sebastian grabs his bottle back and attempts to chuckle. “Am not,” he retorts, feeling like he’s approximately 5 years old, “I just … don’t feel like it.”

Except that if Kurt were here, he would totally _own_ the dancefloor. His lie must be etched on his face because Hunter smiles at him and pats him on his way back to the dancing crowd. “Keep telling yourself that, Smythe.”

—

"Did we really think it through ?"

Sebastian’s voice is small through the phone and the time zone and the distance, and Kurt kind of wishes he could hug him through the receiver.

"Is everything alright, Seb ?" he asks softly, sitting on the window sill to get some privacy.

"I just -", Sebastian starts replying and lets out a sigh. Kurt knows those sighs - they shake at the end, like the tall man is trying to keep tears at bay but they are creeping up on him. "I don’t think I fully realized how much I — how much I’d miss you when I moved out here," he finally admits.

This is big.

Sebastian Smythe is a proud man, God knows that Kurt is aware of that fact. Kurt wouldn’t have been surprised if his boyfriend had made a joke about missing his body, but this is honest and raw and Sebastian doesn’t let him see this side of him that often.

"I miss you like crazy," Kurt says in a breath, feeling his heart contract at the wet chuckle that his answer induces on the West coast. "Winter break can’t come any sooner, believe me," he adds.

Their initial plan was always to meet back in Ohio to stay together for the entirety of the break.

That will be their Christmas / Winter break gift for each other.

Sebastian sighs heavily in the receiver. “I’m not sure I can wait that long, Kurt,” he finally says, sounding tired beyond reason.

"I love you, Smythe," Kurt says, clutching the phone to his ear.

"You better, Hummel," Sebastian replies, as he always does - that’s his "I love you".

You have to be fluent in Sebastianese to get it; luvkily, Kurt has always been good with foreign languages.

—

One more week.

One more week and Kurt can pack his suitcase and fly back to Ohio and bury himself in Sebastian. Not just sexually, though that part cannot be neglected, but the whole thing. Bury his nose in Sebastian’s neck, bury his hands in his hair, wrap himself around the length of him to capture his warmth and his scent …

One more week.

He’s alone in the apartment, which doesn’t happen often, and Kurt takes advantage of it to launch a new batch of Christmasy cookies - for once, he might manage to save some for himself before Santana steals them all.

While the cookies are in the oven, filling the apartment with the delicate smell of cinnamon and nutmeg, Kurt watches the heavy rain falling outside.

He loves the melancholy this kind of weather brings out in him, and he has a thought for Sebastian who probably hasn’t seen rain in the past 4 months, in sunny Los Angeles.

 _"Maybe I should record it and send that sound to him,"_ he muses when a knock on the door brings him back to the present.

Another insistant knock echoes in the apartment and Kurt rushes to open it, wondering who’s on the other side of the door; both girls have their keys, and his study group has no more reason to meet since they passed the exam this very morning.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt."

More out of habit than anything, Kurt’s eyes travel up Sebastian’s body until their eyes meet, amused green and startled blue.

"Sebastian ?!"

Before Kurt can say another word, he’s engufled in the tightest hug he’s ever received, barely having the time to wrap his arms around Sebastian’s waist.

"I couldn’t wait one more week," Sebastian mumbles against the skin of Kurt’s temple. "The moment I passed my last exam, I booked a ticket to come here - Hunter can deal with the pre-break tidying up."

Kurt lets out a giggle, surprised to feel his eyes filling with tears.

"Am I awake ?" he muses, even though he knows that even his best memories would not beat Sebastian’s actual smell, his very "realness" as his everything fills Kurt’s senses.

It’s Sebastian’s turn to giggle, pulling away to look in Kurt’s eyes as his hands cup the back of Kurt’s hand. “I should hope so, otherwise it’s a very pricey dream,” he jokes before tilting his head to capture Kurt’s lips in a soft yet passionate kiss.

"Hm, cinnamon," he murmurs before diving back into the kiss, not caring that Kurt is laughing into it.

_I know you’re somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_


End file.
